Cold Heart
by xXxBloodyMidnightxXx
Summary: Amaya Heartphilia and her sister, Lucy, set out on a journey. Only to end up at Fairy Tail, a guild full of fun, laughter, and fights. Settling into this new habitat, Amaya makes friends and a secret admirer. GrayXOc. Some LucyxNatsu Rate/Review!
1. Phantom

Disclaimers- I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own this plot and Amaya. Thank you for making me make that clear.

Enjoy! Rate/Review

**"Are you idiots? Going on a S-class mission?" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs. **

**"What? We finished it, we're alive, so who really cares?" Gray said, but quickly shut up when Erza gave him a glare. **

**"Besides wasn't it good to finally help those demons?" Lucy gave a smile at her comrades, holding onto her new key, Sagittarius. **

**"Yeah and now we get to go home to Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned, with Happy flying above him.**

**"True, what do you think Amaya?" Lucy asked her sister. Amaya turn to look at her twin. Although they were twins they didn't really look that much alike. Lucy was blonde, with great fashion sense and big brown eyes. While Amaya had black hair, better common sense, and lavender eyes. Lucy was always confident in her sex appeals, always sweet and nice. Amaya, on the other hand, was only confident in her magic and fighting, has a bad temper, and can be really sarcastic at times. The only thing they did have in common was the boobs and body structure, also their faithfulness to the Fairy Tail members. **

**"I'm just glad that we are all alive." Amaya said in her quiet voice.**

**"Yes, it is good that we are alive and finally getting back to…." Erza didn't finish her sentence. In front of the team stood their guild, their now damage guild.**

**"Who…." Lucy began.**

**"Did….." Amaya said after.**

**"This?" They both said at the same time. Lucy had her hand over her mouth, while Amaya's gloved hands started shaking, while Gray stare in shock at their home. Erza was too surprised to even say anything and Natsu was completely pissed, his eyes held a killers intent.**

**"Phantom." The group turn to see Mira, her hands clutch close to her chest and her blue eyes held despair.**

**"What!?!?!" Amaya shouted. "Phantom? Who the fuck are these phantoms!?!?!" **

**"Amaya calmed down." **

**"Follow me." The team followed Mira, to the basement of Fairy Tail. Amaya couldn't look away from all the sad faces of her comrades.**

**"Did you see what happened to our guild?" asked someone.**

**"Stupid Phantoms, god we should go smash their guild!"**

**"Yo!" Makarov sat cross legged on a barrel. "welcome back!" **

**"This isn't happy hour Makarov." Natsu raved at him. **

**"Right!" Than Makarov turned all angry. "How dare you go off and take a S-class mission! This deserves punishment."**

**He knocked each of the team member on the head, except for Amaya and Lucy who he slapped on the ass.**

**"Master…." Amaya lifted her fist.**

**"Master! Do you understand our current position?" Erza yelled.**

**"Yes, its nothing to fuss about." Master gave a wave of his hand.**

**"Nothing to worry about? But Master." Amaya stopped talking when the master lifted his hand, silencing her.**

**"No one was injured." Mira said. "It was in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt, we were lucky."**

**"So there's no need to cross with someone who plays dirty tricks." Makarov waved it off. Amaya was shaking, Lucy held onto her sister, trying to stop Amaya from doing something rational. Natsu slammed his palm onto the table, startling everyone.**

**"I can't accept this!!!!" He yelled out, his eyes crazed.**

**"Natsu cut it out." Lucy said.**

**"Oh look I need to take a leak." Makarov walked away happily.**

**"Hey! We aren't done yet!" Natsu shouted.**

**"Amaya you ok now." Lucy asked. Amaya gave a nod and Lucy let go of her sister, who quickly slump onto the ground. Her legs gave way, she was still tired. Gray knew, she healed his wounds again, it was taking a toll on her. **

**"Amaya!" **

**"I'm ok Lucy, no need to worry. I'm just so piss about those Phantoms, how could they do this when we didn't even do anything to them." Amaya whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the basement to hear. Gray bent down to help her up, but she pushed his helping hand away, which made him scowl.**

**"Master is upset, yet he doesn't show it." Mira said. **

**"This is what he wants us to do." Erza said "So we have to accept it."**

**The team gave a painful look to each other. Amaya just sat there looking at the ground, her anger quickly disappearing, only to be replace by uselessness.**


	2. You overgrown COW!

."Yay, we are finally home, I can finally sleep now." Lucy smiled causing Amaya to smile back. "Isn't it great to be home again?"

"Yes it is." Amaya answered.

"I'm glad we join this one huh Amaya?"

"Yes Lucy, but if I ever see those phantoms I will personally kill them." Amaya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on now don't be like that."

"But still it is amazing to be in Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, because they are the BEEEEST!!!!" Lucy screamed and Amaya looked over her shoulder to see Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza eating at their dinner table.

"Oh dear." Amaya gave a sigh. Except when she saw the mess they made on the dining table, she snapped. "What the hell!!! Where did you guys learn your manners? I just cleaned that before we left, and now look!"

"Calm down jeez, its just a table." Gray said closing his eyes.

"Its not just a table! it's a table that I cleaned!." Lucy held onto Amaya's arms, stopping her sister from pummeling Gray or Natsu.

"Why are you guys ganging up on us!?!?!" Lucy yelled.

"Since Phantom came into this town, they might already know our address." Erza explained.

"So they might attack when we are alone. That's why Mira said that we should be in a group just in case." Gray finished the explanation.

"Really?" Lucy let go of Amaya, who was glaring at Gray. He was completely ignoring her looks.

"Everybody's gonna have a sleepover!" Happy said happily.

"You two are already of marriageable age, so I came along just in case. I just wouldn't feel right if Natsu or Gray were over here, alone with the two of you." Erza said plainly.

"So them staying over was just a given?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Just for Pastime." Natsu said with food in his mouth.

"Plue what is that in your mouth!" Amaya yelled, trying to help the little creature. She patted its back, since it was choking.

"Either way you guys stink from the sweat, go take a shower." Erza said.

"No way, I don't feel like it." Natsu complained.

"I'm too sleepy." Gray mutter.

"I guess there is no other way. We can shower together like the old days." Erza encouraged, having her arms around each of the guys shoulders. Gray and Natsu tensed up.

"What kind of relationship do you people have?" Lucy was shocked, and completely amazed.

"Can the three of you wait first, I'm gonna take a shower." Amaya said, taking her suitcase into her room.

"Of course, how about I join you." Gray suggested, only to earn himself a bonk on the head. Amaya gave a huff and left to take a shower. Gray watched her go, but she didn't notice, neither did anybody else except for Erza. She had a small smile tugging at the corners of her lip.

When Amaya came out in a pair of blue plain pajamas, she let Lucy go, and then the rest of them. Lucy was changing in her clock key. While Erza sat on the bed in her ex-quipped to her pajamas, Gray was sitting on a chair reading the newspaper, and Natsu had his chin on the table. Amaya went to Gray and bent down to examine his arm, Gray watched from the corner of his eyes. She lifted up his arm and took off the bandages, quickly she press her palm on the wound and began the healing process.

"Why doesn't Ji-chan just beat them up already. I mean he is part of the Ten Holy Great Mages." Natsu grumbled.

"Ten Holy Great Mages?" Lucy asked and Erza began explaining who the mages are and what they do.

"Oh I see." Lucy said knowingly.

"They seem very powerful." Amaya said, getting up after finishing healing Gray's wound. He looked at his arm and than at her, didn't even say anything, but Amaya didn't care.

"Master Jose of Phantom is also part of that group." Happy informed. Amaya smiled, and went to hold Happy in her arms, which he started to cuddle into the valley of her breasts.

"He's just scared cause Phantom has a lot of members." Natsu growled, getting up from his former position.

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you idiot." Gray said. "Both the Master and Mira don't want a war on their hands, they both know what will happen, so just calm down ok?"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Cause it will unbalance the guilds and the mages." Amaya answered. "Master Jose has power that rival's Makarov, also the Element 4 as well, don't forget the most powerful of them all The Iron Dragon Slayer."

"There are other dragon slayers besides Natsu?" Lucy asked amazed.

"Yes, there is sweetheart." Amaya answered, Happy cuddle in her arms. He was happily falling asleep. "Lets all go to sleep, how about it Lucy."

Everyone nodded their agreement, and went to sleep. Amaya fell asleep with Happy, and wasn't even aware of a person outside her room door staring at her.

The next morning everyone was gather in the Southern Entrance Park. Amaya and the group pushed each other out of the way. The scene before them made Lucy almost throw up, while Erza and Gray couldn't believe their eyes. Natsu was pushed and his veins were popping.

Amaya eyes widen and tears started to form in her lavender eyes. She opened her mouth, "Levy…Jet…Droy…No…"

"Levy-Chan." Lucy whispered.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. Erza was shaking, and everyone say the symbol on Levy's stomach. Phantom. Everybody made way for Makarov. Natsu started sweating from all the anger building up inside of him.

"Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear, but not this. No parent can stand looking at their children's own blood!" Makarov's staff broke, from him holding it too tight. "THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!"

"Amaya help me get them down." Mira grabbed hold of Amaya's shaking shoulder, and turned her around. Amaya's tears spilled onto Mira's shirt, as Amaya's hung onto Mira. While she cried, Mira just patted her hair. "Come on Amaya."

"No! I will help, she isn't in the mood to do anything." Gray volunteer, and watch as Amaya's tear stained face lifted up to meet his. The lavender eyes were full with tears, and Gray couldn't look away.

"Thank you Gray. Come on everybody, don't just stand there. Help!" With that the members of the guild took down their fallen comrades.

* * *

"Go Lucy, I'll watch over them." Amaya said, from the door. Lucy looked up to meet her sister's eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should Amaya, you're in no condition." Lucy went towards her sister.

"I'm fine, you have to go to help. We need to get them back for what they did to our friends. I can heal them while you are gone." Amaya went to sit on the chair that Lucy was just at.

"If you are sure about this." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy…" Amaya said, Lucy turned to her sister. "Be careful, and remember never to let your guard down."

"I know. You too Amaya." With that the two sisters split. Amaya went over to Levy, took her hand and place them in her gloved ones. She stood there letting the healing process begin, and waited for her sister to come back. Amaya kept doing this for 15 minutes, then went to Jet and Droy and did the same thing.

* * *

"Where is Lucy?" Amaya said, her voice full of venom.

"She was captured." Gray looked at Droy, Jet and Levy. Their injuries weren't as bad as before. "You heal them didn't you?"

"So what of it. And what do you mean that Lucy was captured?" Amaya growled out, her arms were folded in front of her chest. "Where is she? Why weren't you guys checking on her? Wait why are you back? Did something happen?"

"You ask a lot of question woman." Gray gave a sigh of frustration.

"So what?!?!?!? Answer my questions!"

"Like I said she was captured, by Phantom's dragon slayer…" A macabre silence came over the two pair, Amaya's legs were about to give out again; except she ignored the sensation. "And Master is hurt."

"Master? He's hurt? But how can that be?" Amaya asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"We don't know, he's with Visca and Arzack." Gray looked at Amaya, and her face pale from the new found information.

"Is he going to be ok? Where is he now?"

"At Polyushko-san."

"Damn it! Why didn't you guys do anything?" Amaya tried to keep her voice in check but it kept rising higher and higher.

"What did you want us to do? We were all fighting!" Gray glared at her, shouting out ever word. "And what were you doing? Sitting her and being the good little housemaid."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A HOUSEMAID YOU OVERGROWN COW!" Amaya screamed at him, when a sudden moan came from Levy she rushed over to the injured woman. Trying to find any sigh of pain. When she didn't find any, Amaya turned her attention back to the bastard behind her.

"Look at what you made me do!" Amaya hissed under her breath.

"God woman, everything has to be about me doesn't it? If I didn't know you any better I would have thought you liked me." That earned him a slap and a kick out of the room. He grumbled and rubbed the side of his face with the red mark.

"You shouldn't pester her like this." Gray turned to see Mira, her eyes barely held onto the hope that she usually cling to.

"Does it really matter? That's the only way I'll ever get attention from the vixen." Gray stared down at the gravel, his arms on his knees.

"Maybe you should try a different method. Be a little nicer to her." Mira suggested.

"Whatever." Gray looked away from the floor to the wall opposite of Mira. "So has Natsu come back yet?"

"No, I'm worry. He just took off like a mad bull after her."

"Knowing that bastard, he'll be alright." Gray gave Mira a little smile, before standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked, her right hand clutched in front of her chest.

"A little fresh air is all." His black hair flipping back and forth, he said something under his breath that Mira almost didn't catch.  
"Tell her I'm sorry."


End file.
